


Meeting the Cats

by ChannieRooo



Series: Stray kids One Shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung meets minho's cats, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Meeting the family!AU, happy minsung, just fluff, minho adores him, nervous jisung, scared jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: Jisung meets Minho's cats and it terrifies him





	Meeting the Cats

The dreaded day was finally here.

Jisung had hardly slept the night before, the anticipation, nerves and straight up fear keeping him awake, not even his boyfriend’s cuddles could calm him down. His boyfriend, Minho, was sweet, loving and a bit of a flirt, but he always treated Jisung with respect, and the sweet summer fling had now turned in to a relationship for about a year now. They still lived separately, that is, until Minho asked him to move in last weekend. Don’t get him wrong, Jisung was exited to take it a step forward with Minho, but the thing is; Minho has cats. Jisung loves animals, but cats for some reason never took a liking to him, and he really, _really_ , needed these cats to like him. They young boy had spent all night googling how to get cats to like him, but none seems to be working based on the reviews. And he was meeting the two felines _today_!

Jisung was tense as he stood in front of his mirror; he had already tried on five different outfits but none of them seemed, cat worthy, as he would put it. He was staring intently on the hoodie on his bed as he felt a pair of arms make their way around his waist, the unexpected action making him jump almost ten feet in to the sky. ‘’Why so tense? They are just my cats ya’ know.’’ Minho said trying to calm his squirrel like boyfriend.

‘’Yes I know, but they are _your_  cats. I want them to like me…’’ Jisung looked down, like what he said was his biggest secret. He then made up his mind and decided that he would wear the hoodie as a way of protection if he was ever to be attacked by the cats.

‘’ Soonie and Doongie will love you I know they will, and I also know that; no matter what I will /always/ love you. My cats won’t change how I feel about you.’’ Minho then brought Jisung in for a sweet kiss, which, mixed with the order’s words, able to melt all of Jisung’s worried, even if it was for just a little while.

‘’Now, let’s eat and then we’ll go ok?’’ Minho planed out loud after the kiss was broken. The couple maid their way towards the kitchen to eat breakfast, simple eggs and bacon, before they put on their shoes and made their way towards Minho’s apartment. It wasn’t a long walk, barely 15 minutes, but to Jisung it felt like 15 hours of pure agony.

They wee now standing right in front of Minho’s front door as Jisung violently turned to his boyfriend. ‘’what if they don’t like me? What if they hate me? What if they actually hate me so much I can’t move in with you, because you are not loosing your cats because of me. Minho what if they try to kill me?!’’ Jisung was practically screaming his worries out at his boyfriend, but said boy only laughed at his love’s hysteria. ‘’Minho! Stop laughing!’’ Jisung’s face was now red with now both anger and worry.

‘’Calm down, I’m sure they’ll love you, trust me after all I love you’’

‘’I’m not really the best with cats ya’ know.’’

‘’I know, but you are trying, just give it a chance and see how it goes ok?’’  
Jisung looked at Minho skeptically but decided to go ahead and give it a chance.

Minho opened the door and the duo was meet with two adorable meows of greeting. The sound made Jisung tense but Minho’s hand on his waist made him calm down significantly. They took of their jackets and shoes and made their way towards the living room where they took a seat on the beautiful while sofa.

It didn’t take long before the two cats basically ran over to their owner, staying away from him long really put them on edge, but they quickly stop when they noticed another human sitting next to him- almost on top of him. The two cats slowly made their way towards the stranger, which made Jisung tense more and more the closer they got. Before long the two cats were now sitting on his legs sniffing his had to get to know him. what shocked the youngest human, was that they started to rub their faces against him  
‘’See! I said they would like you!’’ Minho exclaimed as he placed one of them, Doonie, on his lap. Jisung has seen many sweet pictures of the cats, and now that he could see them for real, he realized the pictures did them no justice. The other cat, Soonie, had now made themselves at home on his lap, the purrs loud and happy.

‘’Yeah, I guess you were right all along.’’ Jisung smiles before he leans over to kiss his boyfriend, a kiss that was interrupted by a pair of cats rubbing their faces against them, making the duo laugh. Yeah, it was going all right after all.


End file.
